bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-4999473-20150915004321
I want these things to happen here in Season 9: 1. Sheldon becomes open to sex and he and Amy finally sleep together after they get back together 2. Amy's father is mentioned, then seen for the first time 3. Leonard's mother Beverly visits, gets together with the gang, finally meets Bernadette, Amy, Stuart and Emily and Bernadette stands up to Beverly and angrily berates her (with her sounding like Howard's mother) for her treatment of Leonard. And Leonard finds out from Penny that his mother kissed Sheldon 6 years ago. 4. Sheldon's mother Mary visits, gets together with the gang, finally meets Bernadette, Stuart and Emily and grows fonder of Amy 5. Priya returns to Pasadena, wants to start things up again with Leonard and is shocked to find out he is now married to Penny and also clashes with Sheldon again and now also with Amy 6. Sheldon's brother and his girlfriend appear for the first time and meet all of Sheldon's friends and clash with Amy and also Sheldon's twin sister visits again and this time with her husband and their son introduced and accompanying her. 7. Sheldon proposes marriage to Amy 8. Bernadette's mother returns and meets the rest of the gang 9. Penny's mother, sister, brother, brother-in-law and nephew are introduced and take a liking to Leonard and Penny's father Wyatt returns and bonds with Leonard and they meet the rest of the gang. 10. Amy, Emily and Stuart reveal whether they have any siblings or not and Stuart's parents appear 11. Sheldon's mother meets Amy's mother (and maybe her father also if he appears). Actually Sheldon and Amy's families (parents and siblings etc.) meet each other (on-screen) 12. A flashback with Sheldon's father happens 13. Everyone goes for a trip somewhere outside of the United States 14. Bernadette's father has a better relationship with Howard 15. Emily's family appears/is talked about and she (Emily) gets promoted to main character 16. Alex Jensen returns, becomes promoted to main character and maybe should date Stuart. Others characters should also return, including Kurt, Dennis Kim, Zack, Eric Gablehauser, President Siebert and maybe Leslie Winkle. 17. Josh returns and meets the rest of the gang (Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Amy, Stuart and Emily (and maybe Alex too)). 18. Penny's sister's husband is alive and fine and appears (because it was mentioned she shot him while they were both drunk) 19. Leonard' s brother, his fiancée or now-wife, Leonard's sister and her husband appear. Also more of Raj's siblings, Bernadette's brother Joey and their siblings, Sheldon's Meemaw and also random relatives of the main cast. Also Leonard's father appears for the first time and Leonard and Penny's families (parents and siblings etc.) meet each other 20. Raj and Amy's mothers visit Pasadena and spend their time with the whole gang 21. Leonard and Penny have a re-wedding, this time with their friends and family present 22. A crazy science conference similar to the one in "The Love Car Displacement" (S4E13) 23. One of the girls, or perhaps all of them, get(s) pregnant 24. Howard's father returns and he and Howard reconcile